mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaziken
280px |Caption = Artwork from Pokkén Tournament |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=DatKoopaTroopa's edit DarkLuigi's edit The 100 Mega Shock!'s version Black Kyurem's version |Origin = Pokémon}} Blaziken is a Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series that also makes an appearance as a playable character in the 3D fighting game, Pokkén Tournament. It is the final evolution of Torchic, which is the Fire-type starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, and it has a Mega Evolution known as Mega Blaziken. It appears at #006 in the Hoenn Pokédex and #257 in the National Pokédex. Blaziken have very strong, muscular legs that, aside from giving it immense lower body strength, allow it to leap over skyscrapers with a single jump. It can also produce flames from its wrists and ankles allowing it to use powerful fire-based punching and kicking attacks. When Blaziken Mega Evolves into Mega Blaziken, the power and speed of its kicks are dramatically increased, which produces additional heat due to the friction caused by air resistance; this can cause Mega Blaziken's body temperature to further increase, which proportionally increases the power and speed of its kicks, creating a snowballing effect. There are currently three versions of Blaziken that have been made for M.U.G.E.N, the original by Claymizer and two others by Ðshiznetz and The 100 Mega Shock!. Ðshiznetz's version has been edited by Black Kyurem and DarkLuigi. A pillow-shaded character with a very strange crotch hand thing and the ability to evolve and devolve at will. As for how the character plays, it makes use of all six buttons and is quite combo-heavily, seemingly taking inspiration from the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Another character bares a striking resemblance to it. This Blaziken is heavily based on the Blaziken that appears in Pokémon Type: Wild, using the same sprites and a similar, Ryu-inspired moveset; it also has a helper select at the beginning of each round that allows the player to select from three different helpers, or add 1000 Power to the meter. Blaziken's attacks are a little bit slow, however. DatKoopaTroopa's Blaziken Edit A YouTuber named DatKoopaTroopa edited Ðshiznetz's Blaziken, with this edit referred to as Omega Blaziken. The edit prominently buffs up its Attack stat, which makes it partially cheap, though in return for this, Omega Blaziken's Life stat has been dropped considerably, to the point that most normal characters can beat it without any trouble at all. DarkLuigi's Blaziken Edit Another edit of Ðshiznetz's Blaziken, it has a few more moves than the original version and has a brutal A.I., which actually gets updated periodically should the creator still deem it not brutal enough, though interestingly enough, the A.I. takes a while to activate on round one. This particular edit includes a 12th palette mode (known as Gold Mode), which causes Blaziken to recover Life rapidly and makes it immune to projectiles. When Blaziken's Life is low during this mode, its A.I. parries almost every attack, similar to the A.I. patch for Ðshiznetz's Gardevoir. Videos MUGEN Blaziken - EVO Moment 257 See also *Torchic - Blaziken's lowest evolutionary stage Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Fire Element Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Birds Category:2000's Characters